Tied
by Anna Hibiki
Summary: Aya has to make a drastic decision to stop the hate between two of his teammates. REPOSTED.
1. Prologue

Tied

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R 

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, language.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page and mediaminer.org. 

THIS IS THE FF.net VERSION, THAT I DECIDED TO UPLOAD AGAIN AFTER HAVING A LOT OF PEOPLE ASKING ME TO PUT IT UP AGAIN, **BUT**,I MODIFIED SO IT DOESN'T GET DELETED AGAIN.

Prologue

Fujimiya Aya sat at the kitchen's table and sighed contentedly. He took a sip at his coffee and swallowed an aspirin, enjoying the quietness of the first minutes of the day. A time when there were no screams, no things being thrown around the house, no Omi bouncing on him (though that didn't bother him), no angry faces.

Just silence and calm. Their kitchen was heaven at that time.

He erased the smile from his face as he finished the coffee and a piece of toast.

Then he looked at his watch and frowned.

Then he started the mental countdown. Five, four, three, two, one-

"KUDOU YOUJI!! Get your fucking lazy ass out of that bed!!" You couldn't call that knocking at the blonde's door. It was more like beating the poor piece of wood up. "KUDOU!! Get out of there or I swear I'll kick the door open and drag you into the Koneko by your nasty hair!! I sai-"

_Now Kudou opens the door, Hidaka will scream because Youji's naked and just woke up, Kudou will scream at him for waking him up at this ungodly hour and Omi will try to make some peace, and of course, won't succeed. Kudou will go back into his room and will be dragged out of there by Hidaka, and they'll spend the morning shift glaring at each other and 'accidentally' kicking and punching each other whenever they get the occasion._ Aya continued his mental play as he heard the sounds coming from the rest of the apartment.

This had been the routine every single morning since Youji joined Weiss two years ago. Aya had joined the assassin group nearly a year ago, and Omi informed him about the mutual hate between their teammates. That it had started the same day the playboy had joined up, and had it gotten better? No. It just became worse every day, and that hate had nearly jeopardized more than one mission.

Omi had decided to put them together to work at the flower shop, thinking that maybe that way they would learn to be near each other, but no such luck. They usually ended up fighting no matter what the younger assassin did.

Speaking of the boy, he had just entered the kitchen and given his lover a good morning kiss. "Aya-kun?"

"What is it Omi?" the redhead asked, wrapping his arms around the boy's small body loosely.

"I'm worried for Ken-kun and Youji-kun. If this situation doesn't change, I'm going to have to contact Kritiker and request that one of them is moved out of Weiss."

"Then do it." Aya said simply.

"But I can't do that! Ken-kun and Youji-kun are my friends!! And I don't want to lose any of them!"

As Aya opened his mouth to reply, the screams upstairs got louder and they both heard sounds of a fight.

The two lovers hurried upstairs (Aya stopped at his bedroom to take out his beloved katana) and found the other two rolling around on the floor, punching, slapping, kicking, kneeing, just trying to hurt the other in the best possible way.

Omi tried to make them pay attention to him, but it was Aya who finally stopped them with his katana and a glare that left the two men frozen.

"You, two, kitchen, now."

"What the-" Youji complained.

"NOW." Aya ordered, giving him an angry look. He made sure his order was perfectly clear, touching the blonde's neck with the katana blade.

The two assassins went downstairs, insulting each other and giving more than one shove.

Once they were in the kitchen, Aya motioned them to sit down.

He continued glaring at them and held the katana up, the blade's tip pointing in their direction.

"Enough." He said. "We've have enough with you two. You're going to change your behavior towards each other or die trying."

"Fuck you," was all Ken said.

"Ken-kun! Youji-kun! Please do what Aya-kun says or I'll have to request that Kritiker moves one of you out of Weiss!!"

"Do it." Youji said arrogantly. "He's of no use to us anyway."

"No, he leaves!! I've been in here for a longer time!!"

"YOU'RE the one leaving!!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"URUSAI!!!" Aya snapped. Youji and Ken looked up at him in fear. He took a deep breath. "I'm fed up with you two." Now EVEN Omi was scared.

"Aya-kun."

"Go upstairs and get the green box from under my bed. Now." He said dangerously low.

Omi hurried upstairs while the other two shivered.

Two minutes later the youngest member of Weiss gave Aya the green box.

The redhead opened the lid and took out a pair of handcuffs. They were connected by string made of some kind of hard plastic about a meter long. Everybody gaped.

"A-Aya-kun? Why do you have those?"

He shrugged. "I was going to use them on you, but that will have to wait."

Omi blushed bright red and covered his face with his hands.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Youji stood up, looking down at him defiantly.

"It means that until one of you kill the other or you can both stay in the same room without starting WWIII, you'll be tied."

"You've gone crazy." Ken said darkly. "You can't be serious about this. I'm not going to be tied to this jerk!!"

"Who's the jerk?!"

"STOP THIS ALREADY!!!" Omi screamed, slapping both his friends. "I've had enough of this!"

He left the kitchen and went upstairs again, returning a few minutes later with a little black book and a soccer ball.

Youji and Ken gulped when they saw what Omi had in his hands. "Aya-kun's going to handcuff you to each other. If you complain or try to scape, or succeed in escaping, these two items will be destroyed. Understand me?"

"But chibi!! That's where I keep all the numbers of all the ladies I've met in the last few years!!"

"OMI! That's the ball I got Ronaldo to sign at the World Cup!! It's my most precious treasure!!"

"Shut up you two." He hissed.

Aya took advantage of their state of shock and closed the handcuffs around Ken's right wrist and around Youji's left one.

"K'so!!" They both cursed.

"You're crazy!" Ken shouted. "How are we supposed to live like this?! I can't eat or get dressed (or undressed), I can't get into the shower, I can't- I can't go out with him handcuffed to me!!"

"The sooner you get used to it, the sooner you'll stop acting like brats and we'll take them off."

"I'm not taking any more of this shit." Youji rose to his feet and stormed out of the room, dragging poor Ken with him.

Tsu zu ku.

After ff.net deleted this fic (I'm still wondering why) I've decided to post it again, this time modified slightly, even if it really has nothing that goes above the R-rating (the reason the rating's R is just the languaje).

I also have to say that I've created a blog where I'm putting previews of chapters of the fics that I'm working on (along with other stuff) and that if you want to go take a look, then feel free to go to ahibiki. Blogspot. Com. 

.::-::.

Next chapter, Youji and Ken have to start to get used to being tied and the consequences of it.  
  
Remember to leave me comments with your opinions and all! Any suggestions and all are always gladly accepted.  
  
Hasta luego!


	2. Part 1

Tied

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Oi!!^^ You people made my day, really. I didn't expect so many reviews for the prologue. So in exchange I've written this chappie sooner than I expected. And want to give a mini-Aya to: **marsupial **(arigato for reviewing!! *glomps*), **Thorne **(arigato for reviewing! *glomps* hope ya continue liking the fic!^^), **Lady Iron **(muchas gracias por dejarme un review!! *glomps* ojala que te guste este capitulo! [ay que ver la alegria que le da a una cuando ve que hay mas gente que habla español por ahí ^^]), **koneko bombay **(arigato for reviewing! *glomps* I've updated soon, hope ya like the new chappie!^^), **Jenken **(oi! Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* ehehe I don't think KenKen and Yo-tan will get very used to each other… thank u! ^^), **Hikari **(*waves* yoo Hikari! Arigato for reviewing! *glomps* I think yo-tan and KenKen are cute when they're like that *chuckles* I'll try to update soon, but it will take me at least two weeks to continue with this, I have to continue the other fics *sighs*) and **Sierra **(Arigato gozaimasu!! *glomps* hope ya like this chappie!).

Chapter 1: Shower

"I'm not taking any more of this shit." Youji rose to his feet and stormed out of the room, dragging poor Ken with him.

"Oi!! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Ken protested stopping at the middle of the stairs.

Killer emerald eyes glared at him. "I'm getting out of this thing, I have a date." He said trying to continue upstairs.

"Hey! Not so fast playboy! I also have a date," a golden brow arched up "yeah, I do, but I'm not going to lose that soccer ball because of you!" he yanked at the chain hard.

"Ohh… are you looking for a fight Hidaka?" he provoked, yanking at the chain too.

Ken stumbled slightly but could brace himself on the wall with the not-handcuffed hand. "Are YOU?!" he dared him, rolling up his sleeves.

"Stop that already!" Omi cut them before it could go further. "Now go open the flower shop and behave yourselves. I don't know what Aya-kun might do if you continue bickering like this! And if you don't do it for Weiss' sanity then do it for yourselves, the fangirls will have enough with you two handcuffed to each other and don't doubt there'll be dozens of fanfiction on the net about how you got tied to each other, and your behaviour will only make it worse if you continue like this."

"SHUT UP!!" The older assassins yelled at him "That's the last thing I needed to hear!! What do you mean that we're working like this?!" Youji asked angrily.

"Yeah, this is stupid Omi! I'm not going out of here tied to this- this- I'm not going anywhere with him!!"

"Well, this is a start." Omi said trying to gather some patience and failing. "There's something where the two of you agree."

"No we don't!!" they both yelled at unison.

Omi ignored them as he went downstairs. "Aya-kun will be happy to know that they agree that they won't agree in anything." He pointed out to himself. 

"OMI! I'm not going to work with Kudou tied to me!"

Omi stopped on the last stair and gave them an sly look that was absolutely un-Omi's. "Aya-kuuuuuuun?" he called out. "Can you bring me Ken-kun's soccer ball? I'm feeling a sudden urge to stab it."

Youji laughed. "Ohh… looks like KenKen's gonna lose his 'most precious' possession, and I'm not!" he sang.

But he had to shut up. "Aya-kun? Don't forget Youji-kun's black book! Suddenly I think I feel like I want to burn a few pages of it!"

If Aya had stepped into the corridor a minute later he'd found his boyfriend dead, because Youji and Ken were both trying to strangle him with the chain.

Three minutes, angry screams, death threats and lots of katana bruises later, Aya dragged his teammates into his room and oblied them to sit on the floor.

Then he took another box from under his bed, this time it was a brown one, and took out a pair of metallic handcuffs, but those ones looked more uncomfortable thatn the others and had a shorter (and metallic) chain. This one was barely 30 cm long, which meant that they had to be closer.

He took the others off their wrists and was prepared to put the new ones on.

Needless to say, the other assassins weren't going to let him do it.

"Omi." Was all the redhead said and Omi approached him with Ken's signed soccer ball.

Aya lifted the katana and arched up a perfect red eyebrow at Ken.

The brunette sighed in defeat and extended his right arm. "Fucking manipulative bastards." He murmured and sighed when the piece of cold metal closed around his wrist.

Aya took advantage of Youji, who was laughing at how pathetic Ken was, and put the handcuff on his left hand.

Youji tried to put them off, but it was impossible. "Give me the keys." He whispered.

Aya smirked, SMIRKED, and showed them the keys. "Take them." He said coldly grabbing the waistband of his pants and letting the keys fall into his underwear. "If you dare."

Youji and Ken cringed. There were things one couldn't do if he wanted to continue living. And none of them was crazy enough to touch Aya, and least of all touch him THERE.

So they both looked down and rose to their feet, leaving the room and resigned themselves to being handcuffed to each other until they killed Aya or one of them died, because there was no way they would end in good terms.

.::.::.::.::.

"Aya-kun… I'm a little worried. Their shift's about to finish and then they won't be busy, this is gonna be hell…" Omi said sitting on his lover's lap.

The redhead wrapped his arms loosely around his waist and put the smaller body against his chest. "Don't worry." He whispered against his hair. "If everything go as planned, at least one of them will be dead in a few hours."

"Aya-kun!! I want them to get along, not to kill each other!" he protested, putting away of the loose embrace. "Why don't you take the handcuffs off them? I think this will only make things worse, they can't be tied like this. Youji-kun has his dates, and Ken-kun has his lover, whoever he is, and he needs him now more than ever, it's not a good moment to do this. It's been barely a week since Ken-kun had to kill Kase…"

Aya leaned forward and caught his lips in a gentle kiss. "If it makes you feel better, Hidaka won't have that much time to think about his friend if he's bickering with Kudou."

"But Aya-kun…" he closed his eyes as he was kissed again. "Mm… I still don't think this is going to work…"

"We'll try. And if it doesn't work, then you'll request that they both are moved out of Weiss, so you won't have to chose who you want to stay."

"Aya-kun…" He said softly. "I just hope your plan succeeds, I don't want to lose my friends."

Youji and Ken heard everything. They were eavesdropping at them, not being noticed.

"It's all your fault Kudou, we're going to be kicked out of here because of you. Who knows where Kritiker will send me, and it's all your fault!!"

"And why does it have to be my fault?! Maybe it's yours!! If you weren't such an annoying, clumsy kid with no personality then we wouldn't have any problem!"

"Oh, and if you weren't a fucking irresponsible slut who can't get up for the morning shift and spend twenty minutes without insulting me then we wouldn't have to be tied like this!"

"Are you trying to say that it's my fault?" Youji asked raising his voice.

"I'm not trying to say it, I'm actually saying it!!" Ken openly yelled.

"Well, then listen to me jackass, it's YOUR fault!"

"It's yours!"

"It's your fucking fault!!"

"NO!! It's mine!!" Omi shouted at them. "Aya-kun, take the handcuffs out. I'm sending Ken-kun to China and Youji-kun to Romania."

"NANI?!"

"I didn't want to do this, but…" he turned big teary eyes to them. "I can't bear this anymore… I prefer to be away from my two best friends instead of watching them like this… I-it hurts…" he said reaching up to wipe a tear.

Ken punched Youji on the stomach. "See?! Now you've made Omi cry you bastard!!"

Youji bent forward at the pain, but was quick enough to give Ken a hard kick on the knee (it wasn't hard anyway since Ken couldn't put away). The result of it was Ken falling to the floor and clutching his knee in pain, dragging him down too since the chain was too short.

"Youji-kun!" Omi scolded him. "Ken-kun got hurt there on the last mission!" he kneeled next to the brunette and rolled up his pants, snorting when he saw that the wound there had opened and seeping blood. "The stitches… Youji-kun, you knew!!" he turned to look at his boyfriend. "Aya-kun, bring the first aid kit here, we'll have to stitch it again."

Ken sighed and shoved Omi away. "Take the handcuffs off, I'm going to get my leg fixed."

"Ken-kun… Look Ken-kun, why don't you let me fix your leg and go take a shower? You'll feel better afterwards." He said gently, taking the first aid kit and starting to clean the wound. "Relax, the stitches are going to hurt Ken-kun."

.::.::.::.::.

Youji cursed for the for the nth time that day and tried not to kick the clumsy brunette again.

He stepped into the shower and dragged the boy with him, slamming him against the wall. "Finish soon, I'm not going to wait for you to finish here forever." He grunted as he placed himself under the warm water and let out a little sigh as it warmed his skin and took away the last traces of Ken's vomits.

Yeah, the fucking kid didn't have anywhere better to throw up after Omi put the stitches on him than Youji's clothes.

Now he reeked and had to take a shower with Hidaka because Aya wasn't going to untie them.

Well, at least he had been 'kind' enough (and only because Omi had insisted) to untie them for a few moments to undress. But once they had taken their shirts out, he had handcuffed them again.

They had complained, screamed, trying to scare the redhead because obviously they didn't want to shower together, but it hadn't worked.

He looked at Ken briefly, throwing him an sponge. "Snap out of it and finish already, I'm about to finish." 

Ken looked at him dizzily still a little sick after what Omi had done to him. "I don't fucking care." He muttered as he started to scrub at his arm, carefully avoiding the water and the soap to fall onto his wound.

The playboy snorted when he finished rinsing his hair and looked to his teammate, who was leaning back against the wall, his eyes closed as he waited for Youji to get away from the stream of hot water to rinse the soap out of his body.

Youji slapped him. "Are you asleep?"

Ken's eyes snapped open in panic. "Wh-w- what the hell did you do that for you jerk!"

The blonde shrugged. "You were asleep, I woke you up."

"I wasn't asleep! I was tal- it's none of your business what I was doing!" he complained as he finally let the water caress his body taking away the sweat and sickness and starting to relax him slowly.

"You were."

"I WASN-"

The door opened and Aya stormed in. "Out. NOW." He ordered.

Ken blushed bright red and reached out for a towel to cover himself. 

Youji decided to show off his body a little, though nobody paid attention to him (Aya because he was Aya, and Ken because he would never find nothing in Youji worth to look at and the mere presence of the older assassin made him feel sick again).

.::.::.::.::.

"Well Omi, this is not fun anymore. I want to go to bed, and I'm not going to sleep in the same bed that him."

Tsu zu ku….

*sighs* I started to write a new chapter of "Don't Cry" to get a little rest from my drawings and finally ended up writing a chappie of this!

I really want to thank all those wonderful reviewers that made me want to continue with this so soon. I didn't plan to write a new chappie so soon, but if I receive so much support I'll consider updating this more regularly. 

Yo-tan and KenKen look like they won't ever get along, will Aya's plan succeed without Omi going crazy? Will Youji and Ken go to sleep that night or will they be the whole nigh up fighting? If ya wanna know, then don't miss next chapter!

Remember to leave me a comment with any opinion, questions, ideas or anything ya wanna say, they cheer me up and give me inspiration (especially now that I'm all stressed and close to fall into the feared Writers Block), and make me write faster.

Hasta luego!


	3. Part 2

Tied

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, language.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Oiii! I'm so happy people keeps on reviewing! *touches wood hoping she continues receiving reviews* I'm so happy so many people's reviewing that now that the block seems to be abandoning me I wrote this. The thanks and glomps go to: **Denisse **(arigato for reviewing! *glomps* And I'm glad ya like "Patience"! ^^), **Sky Rat **(arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* working on a lot of fics is tiring and VERY slow, but I can't be writing only one thing, and if I don't write what I have in mind at the moment it's on my mind, then I end up forgetting so I prefer to write a lot of fics. I make no sense, ne? *grins* I dunno if it will have a happy end, but I can assure you that it will have yaoi ^^), **Hikari **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* *laughs* poor bishies, they can't stand each other and I oblige them to shower together... I'll try to upload faster now that I've got more time to write. Yeah, writing lots of fics's a bitch, but I like to do it ^^. Thank u!! ), **koneko bombay **(arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* *snickers* yeah, I also think poor Omi's gonna go crazy because of those two! And now that they have to sleep together… Ken in the bed? Dunno, dunno… however he acts there, I'm sure Youji won't be happy with it and viceversa. *pokes at the block too*. Thank u! ^^) and **Brizey **(arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* hope ya like this chappie! ^^ bout Ken's lover, there's a clue in last chapter, he almost indirectly tells who he is. Thank u!).

Chapter 2: Sleeping time

"No, it's me the one who's not sleeping in the sane bed than HIM." Youji protested.

"Ken-kun! Youji-kun! Are you going to act like this every time you have to do anything?"

"YEAH!"

Omi sighed and buried his face on his hands. "Well, at least they agree in this too."

"No we don't!"

"Yes you do."

"NO!! SHUT UP!!!" They screamed at each other and started growling like dogs ready to bite.

"Youji-kuuun, Ken-kuuuun!!" Omi whined. "I wanna go sleep! I have school tomorrow!"

"Nobody told you to stay here chibi."

"Just go to sleep." Ken said shrugging. "It won't take me too long to kill this bastard."

"Who's a bastard?!"

"Will you two fucking shut up and leave me go to bed?!" Omi snapped.

His friends' jaws literally fell to the floor. Omi NEVER swore. Little adorable Omi was polite, not a badmouthed boy.

"OMI!! Control that mouth!!"

Aya chose that moment to appear. "You two are synchronized or what?" he asked smugly, getting a pair of harsh glares and a relieved look from his lover. "Go upstairs and go to sleep." He ordered.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed than him!" Ken protested.

"Sleep on the floor then."

"NO! I'm sleeping at my bed, A L O N E."

"Ken-kun… We're not taking the handcuffs off you," Omi tried both trying to calm the others and himself down. "so Youji-kun and you have to agree so the four of us can go to sleep and spend the night as quietly as possible."

"It's very easy. KenKen sleeps on the floor and I sleep on my bed."

"No fucking way! I'm not sleeping on any floor, specially not on yours!" Ken snorted and shook his head repeatedly. "And your bones could fall onto me and kill me!!"

"That's what I intent." The playboy said rolling his eyes.

Ken closed his eyes and took a very deep breath. "One... two... three, four, Ken-chan's gonna calm, and he won't kill the bastard."

"Ken-CHAN?!?!" Youji barked out with laughter. "The chibi can be a chan, a girl can be a chan, but YOU are anything but a CHAN. Accept it, you aren't cute."

The blonde received a WELL DESERVED hard punch at the face. "You aren't either." He said darkly.

"I'm not just cute, I'm absolutely gorgeo-"

"Etoo… calm down…" Omi pleaded. "You could sleep at Ken-kun's room. Since his bed's a lot smaller than Youji-kun's they could sleep on the floor each one at a side of the bed so they wouldn't touch." He said pensively. 

"That's stupid." Aya said coldly, being so tired he was starting to have problems to maintain his scowl. 

"Aya-kuuun!" he whined.

"Kudou's bed is bigger. You two are sleeping there."

"NO!!"

Aya took the soccer ball from the table and Youji's book. He opened the book and ripped the first page, the paper was just shreds a few seconds later. "AYA!!" Youji yelled.

Ken chuckled. It was just too funny.

But he had to shut up and his time to whine came when Aya made a scratch on his beloved soccer ball with his katana. "My- my socc-"

"URUSEE!!!" Both Aya and Omi dragged them towards the eldest assassin's bedroom.

Omi pulled the bedcovers up. "If you have to change, do it now." He said very seriously.

He was thankful they only had to take their pants off to sleep in boxers (since the air conditioning kept the house warm, they were shirtless because Aya didn't want to take the handcuffs off), Ken having some trouble to avoid the material touching the gauze covering the stitches at his knee. "Now," he said standing in front of the bed. "Ken-kun you sleep at my right and Youji-kun at my left. It's the easiest way since Ken-kun's tied on his right hand and Youji-kun on his left one." 

"No." Youji complained. "First of all, he's not touching my bed, and second, I like to sleep on my stomach, and the chain's too short for that. So, take the fucking handcuffs off me."

"Yeah, I'm not touching his bed. Who knows whatever has been in there!? The mere thought that he has slept on it makes me sick!"

In response, Aya made another scratch across the one he had made before, this one was a little deeper and made the white ball look a la Himura Kenshin, while Omi took a few pages off Youji's book and ripped them to shreds.

Ken pouted cutely at his two evil teammates (without success) and dropped his ass onto the bed, sitting there defeated.

"Hey!" Youji yelled at him, yanking at the chain to try to put the brunette off his bed. "Out of my bed, NOW!"

The brunette refused to move though.

To make their threats for Youji even worse, Aya opened the playboy's closet and rummaged between the clothes until he took a pair of very-expensive looking leather pants out, 'caressing' them with his katana. "AYA!! I hypothecated myself to buy those pants! Stop it already!!" he yelled hysterically, joining Ken at the pouting and looking as pathetic if not more.

Omi sighed in relief. He motioned them to lie down and gently covered them with the blankets. "Oyasumi nasai Youji-kun! Ken-kun!" he said happy that he could go to bed with Aya and have some sleep. "Be good and don't fight or you know what's going to happen!" his cheerful voice was the worst of threats.

Aya and Omi left, turning the lights off before they closed the blonde playboy's door.

"Aya-kun." He whispered once they were outside. "Do you think we'll be able to sleep tonight?"

His boyfriend kissed the top of his head, yawning as he put an arm around his shoulder. "I hope we'll do. I hope."

.::.::.::.::.

While Omi and Aya drifted to a world full of nice dreams that involved each other and who knows what else their twisted minds could think about, cuddling up at the redhead's bedroom, into the other occupied bedroom things weren't even half as happy. What am I saying? There was nothing happy there.

Youji and Ken were the furthest possible the one from the other. Since Youji's bed was so big, their arms were stretched out so their bodies didn't have to be near.

They were glaring at each other, wanting to kill the fucking bastard they thought his enemy was, but somehow controlling themselves so their 'treasures' wouldn't be destroyed.

"Don't move, don't talk, don't breath, don't sweat, don't dirty my sheets, don't stretch out, don't do anything you should do in a bathroom, don't touch me, don't touch yourself, don't dream, don't make any sound." Youji said haughtily.

The brunette's glare intensified. "Touch me and I kill you, insult me and I kill you, do ANYTHING weird and you won't live to tell it." He threatened before turning his gaze to the ceiling and closing his eyes a few minutes later, relaxing a little as he did so.

Youji glared at the walls. If Omi and Aya thought he would let them get away from this, they were very wrong. The day he got the damn handcuffs off, they were going to be sorry, VERY sorry.

Something that sounded like a giggle made him lose his line of thoughts. He glanced at Ken, the source of the sound.

The brunette looked relaxed, his eyes closed as he grinned broadly. His non handcuffed hand was behind his neck.

_The guy's crazy_. Youji thought as he saw his teammate biting his lip to refrain from laughing. 

"What the…" he started when the younger boy started to chuckle. "You're crazy!!"

Youji yanked at the chain, finally dragging the ex-soccer player out of his weird state.

Ken glared at him. "What the fuck do you want now?!"

"That's what I want to know. What's so funny? Stop laughing, this is anything but funny!"

The brunette glared at him. "We're so pathetic that we're chained because we don't want a stupid book with bitches' numbers or a ball Ronaldo signed to be destroyed, if THAT isn't something to laugh at, I don't know what is."

"Shut up." Youji said dryly and turned to look at the ceiling.

Ken did the same and soon his quiet breathing was the only sound he made and he turned to his left side in his sleep, giving his back to his hated teammate but he didn't move the handcuffed arm.

Youji had problems to fall asleep, and once he did, he had weird dreams where ladies didn't want him because he was handcuffed to a horrible and stinking piece of shit.

His other dreams weren't pleasant either.

He finally woke up of a dream in which OMI had shoot him at the stomach for strangling Aya with his wire with real pain on his stomach.

The blonde groaned in pain and opened his green eyes.

He had rolled over on his sleep and his stomach had fell over Ken's closed hand.

That was the pain, the bastard's fist.

He cursed softly and sat on the bed. "Hidaka!" he hissed, yanking at the chain. "Wake up."

No response.

"I have to go to the bathroom, get up!" he said a little louder, yanking a little harder. "Oi! Wake up already!"

Ken murmured something he couldn't quite hear and tried to move his right hand, but Youji wasn't letting him do it.

Youji smirked evilly and crawled into the bed again. He carefully lifted the bedcovers off Ken and slid his hands under his back. Then he lifted him slightly and threw him at the floor.

THAT was effective and woke him up.

"What?" the brunette blinked up at him sleepily, confused. "What am I doing here?" he looked around, starting to get scared. Then he noticed the handcuffs and his eyes widened in recognition. "What do you want."

"I'm going to the bathroom." He said curtly and half dragged him out of the bathroom.

Ken leaned against the bathroom wall, trying not to fall asleep right there as he waited for Youji to finish.

But his eyes kept on closing. 

"Hidaka!"

Ken opened his eyes slowly.

"If you have to do anything, do it now. I'm not getting up again later."

Ken shook his head and after Youji washed his hands, the brunette let himself be dragged towards the blonde's bedroom. He crawled into the bed and put the covers over himself, going back to his dreams, that were peaceful as usual, dreams of the time when there was no Weiss, no blood, when there was no Siberian, where his best friend hadn't betrayed, where he didn't have to hide nothing from the friends he still had, dreams of the time he was a happy soccer player with a life, a future, friends and love.

Only the last remained, he had lost everything else.

Youji also covered himself and it took him some time to fall into a fortunately dreamless sleep.

.::.::.::.::.

Next morning, Omi headed towards Youji's bedroom to wake his teammates, smiling to himself as he remembered Aya's face when he woke up. He looked all grumpy, and was so tired he even pouted when Omi told him it was time to get up. He couldn't suppress a giggle, his lover was just too cute sometimes.

He took a deep breath before he opened Youji's door. A part of him didn't want to open the door, there was the fear that they had killed each other, but he felt relieved when once he approached them, they were sleeping.

Youji was sprawled out onto his back, his head slightly turned to his side and out of the blankets.

He approached Ken, who was curled into a ball at the edge of the bed, his cheeks slightly pink as he slept, his free hand had a tight grip on the blankets, keeping them over him and away from Youji.

The leader of Weiss sighed softly before he woke them up.

He had the feeling this would be a bad day.

Tsu zu ku…

Waii! Another chappie done! I couldn't write anything until the family who came to visit left *glares*. This chapter is slightly longer than last one. I feel like inspiration's coming back (must be cuz my manga is almost finished and I won't have to stress about it for some time ^^; *so lazy…*).

Ne, how was the chapter? I'm not very happy with it, but this will have to do. Just hope ya minna-san liked it!

In next chapter, Youji and Ken go make the deliveries and try to come up with a plan to fool Aya and Omi! Will they succeed? You'll have to read to know!

But until then, leave me comments with your opinions or anything ya wanna say!! Ya know, the more comments I receive, the happier I am and the sooner I update ^^ .

Hasta luego!


	4. Part 3

Tied

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, language.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Wai!! I'm so happy you people keep on reviewing! The thanks go to: **Maelstrom of Chaos **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I'm glad you think that and hope ya continue liking the fic ^^ Thank u!!), **fanny **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* thank u! You're gonna see how the customers react in this chapter *grins* Thank u! ^^), **AolaniDathomir **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I agree that Omi would be the only one who can warm RanRan, though I prefer to say he's the only one who can endure him. *gins* It would be fun if Ken and his lover killed Youji, but then we would never get to know if the would be untied at the end or would die chained to each other. ^^), **Hikari **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* ^^ glad ya like it! You'll see what they plan in this chapter, but you will have to wait until next chapter to see if they succeed. Ehehe… I usually leave long reviews, guess I can't stop talking once I start talking about the bishies ^^; Hope ya update soon too!), **Lady Iron **(Muchas gracias por dejarme un review! *glomps* La verdad es que estoy empezando a pensar quee si, que estos se acaban matando! Y si, a lo mejor un poquillo demasiado pegados, pero mejor que no le demos ideas a Aya sobre eso... Nada hija que muchas gracias! ^^ ), **Brizey **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* hope ya like the chappie! ^^) and **Chibi Enu ^_^** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* glad ya like the fic! hope ya like this chapter! ^^).

Chapter 3: First time out

"OHAYO GOZAIMASUUUU!!" Omi yelled to wake his teammates up. "Ken-kuuun!! Youji-kuuuun!!! Wake up!!"

Ken tightened his grip on the blankets, and murmured something, frowning but not awakening.

Youji draped an arm over his eyes and groaned.

"Youji-kun! Wake up already!"

Youji opened his eyes and sat up slowly, looking around sleepily.

"Ken-kun!!" Omi tried to make the brunette move, but he just curled up even tighter and pouted, still not opening his eyes.

"Wake up." Youji ordered leaning over him.

Ken covered his ear with the handcuffed hand. "Lemme sleep… dun wanna g' back home…" he murmured.

The playboy looked up at Omi quizzically. "Where does he think he is?"

Omi rubbed his chin. "Well… he always comes home at mornings, just to take a shower and go to work. Maybe he's just hard to wake up."

Youji rolled his eyes. "Look and learn chibi."

And he did what he had done before, he threw the sleeping brunette to the floor.

"Youji-kun!" Omi reprimanded him and kneeled to see if Ken was alright.

The brunette opened his eyes and blinked at them sleepily and scrubbed at his eyes. "I could have died if I had fallen in a bad position." He murmured, looking gloomy.

"Ken-kun? You okay? Oh oh… Youji-kun!! You did it again, the stitches!!"

Ken looked down at his knee and to two of the stitches that had been damaged and had started to bleed again. He sighed heavily. "Don't bother stitching me up again." He said softly, hugging his legs to his chest with the arm non handcuffed, a grim air surrounding him.

"Chibi, this guy's scary." Youji whispered to Omi.

The younger blonde nodded. "Ken-kun?" he asked gently, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Ken looked up at him with tired eyes. "Go to fuck yourself you bastard." He said yawning.

_Note to self_, Omi thought, _Ken-kun's not a morning person_. 

"See chibi? He doesn't jerk off for one day and the next morning he's all grumpy. So much self control… " Youji mocked the ex-soccer player.

And had to shut up when Ken's uninjured leg gave him a hard kick between his legs. "Shut up." Was all he said when the blonde screamed and doubled over.

"Etoo… Youji-kun, Ken-kun, it's a little too early to start the day like this…"

"Shut up." The others said at unison. 

Omi stood up, trying to keep his cool. "Get dressed and go have breakfast."  He said as he got out of the room.

"Omi!! How are we going to get dressed if we are like this!?" Youji said pointing to the short chain connecting the handcuffs. 

The blonde stood at the doorway, glaring at them. "When you're dressed, go to the kitchen and Aya-kun will untie you so you can put your shirts on." He said and this time he left.

"You, get dressed quickly." Youji said dragging Ken towards his closet and taking a pair of tight pants, boxers and a shirt.

Three minutes passed and when Youji looked at Ken again he found the brunette with his hands on his hips and openly glaring at him. "What's it now?" he asked as he put the pants up.

"We are in your room, my clothes are at mine."

Youji put on his shoes. "Your room? I'm not going there."

"It's either that or I rip your arm off your body… Mmm that sounds appealing..." he said with a chuckle. "I don't want you to be there, but I have no option."

The playboy rolled his eyes. "Let's go." He murmured half dragging the half naked man out of the room and towards his.

.::.::.::.::.

The redhead sighed tiredly. But at least he got the first few minutes of the day for himself, and he had been drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper he had just bought quietly, without interruption or any sound, no screams, nothing.

That is, until Omi got up and went to wake their annoying teammates up.

"Aya-kun?" Omi dropped his body onto his lover's lap and hugged him as tight as he could.

"What's it Omi?"

"I'm scared Aya-kun."

"Scared of what?" he asked softly, offering him a cookie.

Omi opened hid mouth and caught the little chocolate cookie with his teeth, closing his lips around Aya's fingers before he let go and chewed on the cookie quietly for a few moments. "It's for Youji-kun and Ken-kun. Ken-kun's in a VERY SCARY bad mood this morning, and Youji-kun isn't helping. They have to go make the deliveries today, I'm going to school now so that means they'll be with you in here, and I don't know what's going to happen…"

"Daijobu." His lover reassured him with a smile, giving him another cookie. "Get ready to school and let them kill each other, if the shame of going to make the deliveries together and handcuffed to each other doesn't kill them first."

"Aya-kun… Maybe we've gone a little too far with them? I'm starting to think this will only make things worse, or one of them will end up hurt or… "

"I said don't worry. It won't take them too long to kill each other." He said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Aya-kun!!"

.::.::.::.::.

"Your room sucks. Aren't you a little too old for posters of soccer and hard rock bands from the 80's? Duff McKagan isn't cool, that Axl Rose guy isn't cool either, and that Slash… well that one is cool, and hot, but you have a bad taste in decoration."

"It's my room, what I put on my walls is only my business." Ken said curtly trying to control his anger. Despite what everybody seemed to think, he was not a morning person, and sleeping in the same bed that Kudou being handcuffed to him and being awaken so _nicely _didn't help him replace the scowl on his face with his usual smile.   

"Yeah, whatever…" Youji murmured as he opened the drawer while Ken rummaged into his closet looking for clean clothes (it was close enough for him to do it). "Oi!" He said a minute later and started to laugh. "Are you planning on dying your hair red- what the fuck is this color?"

"K'so… I forgot about that..-" The brunette commented more to himself than anything. "WHAT THE HELL!!" He turned and tried to take the box off Youji's hands. "Give me that box Kudou!"

"I'm not going to give it back until you tell me what's it for. Are you planning on changing your looks? It's none of my business, but you won't look better with red hair." He smirked at the fuming brunette. "No matter what you do, you won't ever look good. Accept it KenKen, some people has no remedy."

"Of course, YOU have no remedy. Give me the box!"

"I'll give it back to you when you tell me what are you doing with a box with red hair dye."

"You don't fucking care about that!"

"But it seems to be embarrassing to you, and I plan on humiliating you as much as I can."

"You bastard!"

Youji laughed and mocked him some more, moving the box around and making Ken's anger grow even more.

Suddenly, Youji turned away from him when something caught his eye. Just under where the box had been a moment ago, there were a lot of pictures. In the only one he could see, there was a younger Ken, smiling sweetly at the person at his side, a faint blush on his cheeks. That person had an arm around his shoulders, but he couldn't see who it was in the place the pictures were. There also was this guy the killed a week ago. Was Kase his name? He was behind Ken, grinning broadly at the camera.

Ken grabbed the box with the hair dye from his hand and tried to see what Youji was so interested in.

"What's this? Oh, it's you and that Kase guy… and the other is-" he reached with his hand to take the pictures.

"No!!" the ex-soccer player yelled and caught his arm before he could take them and pushed him aside.

The only thing he could see before the brunette closed the drawer violently was something green.

"Stop touching my things." He said dangerously, his bad morning mood just going worse every time Youji moved or said anything.

"Ooohh.. Now you're going to scare me or-"

Without warning. Ken made him shut up with a hard slap. "I've respected your privacy, the least you can do is respect mine." He said softly when he changed into his comfortable clothes and taking a black tee shirt out of the closet before giving the blonde another glare. "Don't push me. I'm warning you."

"Oh, really? You really are weak, the lack of sex really affects you." Youji commented dryly, trying hard not to hit Ken back.

"It's not sex what has me in a bad mood. My problem it's YOU. So shut the fuck up before I grab my bugnucks and sell your entrails to the fangirls at the flower shop."

Youji looked to a side and saw the claws, so he decided to be quiet, at least while they still were near the weapons.

.::.::.::.::.

When Youji and Ken entered into the kitchen, Omi had already gone to school, but Aya was still there, and he was ALMOST scared because of the murderous looks he got from his teammates.

"No. I'm not going to take them off you." He said before they could say anything.

The other two growled and sped towards the fridge, opening it quickly to find ONLY one beer.

They both reached it at the same time, glaring at the other to try to make him let go of the small bottle.

"It's mine." Youji stated.

But Ken wasn't willing to let go. "Oh no, I don't think so Kudou. The beer's mine."

Before they could start WWIV, Aya grabbed the bottle too. "Let go." He said, his voice loud, sure, and scary. They slowly let go of the beer and watched how the redhead took two glasses and put them on the table.

"If you really care for Omi, even if it's just a little," he said softly, opening the bottle and pouring the same amount of beer on each glass. "you better learn to share." He finished coldly, glaring at them.

"Aya." Ken started slowly, barely containing the anger, but he was distracted when Youji strode towards the table and quickly gulped down one of the glasses.

The brunette took the other one before the playboy could take it too and drank the cool beer in two gulps. He sighed heavily, feeling a little better after he drank it.

"Well, it's time to have breakfast." Youji announced. "Let's see what Omi has left for breakfast…" he said walking towards the fridge. "_Donuts for Ken-kun, Chocolate Donuts for Youji-kun. The ones filled with cream are for me! Have a good day, Omi._" He read. The donuts were on the counter, each box had a little stick that said the flavour.

The first one who threw himself at his donuts box was Ken. He grabbed it and cradled it close to his body. Youji did the same and they slowly (and with lots of problems since their arms' mobility was so limited) ate their donuts.

.::.::.::.::.

Aya had gone to the shop with them.

And worse, he had said they had to go make the deliveries. Was he crazy? There was no fucking way they were going outside handcuffed!! And least of all were they going to go make the deliveries WALKING, because it wasn't possible to drive with their hands tied like that. It was possible, but too dangerous.

The redhead ignored their protests and gave them a list of all the places they had to deliver to. There also were two rather big boxes on the floor containing the arrangements they had to deliver.

When they started yelling, insulting and trying to physically hurt him he just opened Youji's book (he carried their treasures everywhere), ripped ten pages and put them under the faucet, the water quickly erasing the ink.

After that he smirked at the playboy's twitching face, and took a dirty cloth, put it under the water and scrubbed at Ken's soccer ball, succeeding in deleting a little part of what Ronaldo had signed there.

He tried not to laugh at the brunette's expression. He looked ready to cry. Obviously, that ball was a treasure for him, and he was destroying it.

Kami-sama, life was great for _him_!

So Youji and Ken were walking around the streets, making the delivers. They didn't even have strength to insult the other.

They just walked side by side silently, carrying the boxes (luckily they weren't heavy).

Since the were so close (the chain wouldn't allow them to move their arms further) the handcuffs were slightly dissimulated, but a LOT of people stared at them, specially the few fangirls that didn't go to school, that squeaked and made questions. Awkward questions.

Youji glared at them, forgetting his usual playboy attitude, and he nearly bite one of them when she asked if they had lost the key in the middle of a bondage session (the fact that Ken limped slightly seemed to add to that idea).

Ken looked down at the box he was carrying all the time, his face burning with shame and anger.

He only looked up at one of the fangirls that asked him if it was nice to walk handcuffed to the gorgeous 'Youji-san'. He raised his eyes to her and gave her a calm look. There was no happy Ken there, just a very tired and ready to snap Ken. "You think I like to be handcuffed to him?" he asked quietly, his voice low.

The girl's face was enough to state that he had scared her. None of the fangirls had ever seen Ken like that.

And so they continued scaring every person that dared to make a comment about them. And they scared a lot of people.

Two hours later they had done nearly half of the deliveries.

Youji stopped walking, leaning his back against a wall. Ken did the same, too focused in his thoughts to pay the blonde any attention.

Youji looked around, his gaze searching for something interesting to look at.

He entertained himself looking at a cool car parked in front of them. He was bored.

He glanced sideways at Ken, thinking about provoking him a little. At least he would have some fun insulting the stupid boy.

"Oi Hidaka." He said mockingly. "Sleeping at the middle of the streets?"

Ken opened his eyes and glared up at him. "I'm just trying to get your ugly face out of my memory, but you make it impossible if you keep on bothering me."

Youji rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I do it? If it doesn't bother you then it's not fun."

"Shut up." He warned.

"Make me." He provoked.

"You're not worth my time. Anyway, I think we should talk like civilised people at least for a few minutes."

"And why should we do that?"

"Because I've been thinking, and there has to be a way to convince Aya of untying us."

"Are you on drugs? You CAN'T think."

Ken rolled his eyes and decided to continue. "They said they wouldn't take the fucking handcuffs off us until we didn't get along, didn't they?"

"Yeah."

"So."

"So?"

"If the only way to get out of this is convincing them that we get along, then what we have to do is convince them."

Youji blinked at him stupidly. "Who are you and what have you done to Hidaka? That sounds even good."

Ken glared at him. "Of course it sounds good. It's a perfect plan."

"But how are we going to convince them?"

The brunette shrugged. "YOU think about that, I've already done enough."

"Baka."

"Ahou."

"Shut up."

They continued discussing and trying to come up with a plan to fool Aya while they insulted the other every now and then.

Tsu zu ku…

And another chappie done!! With my inspiration back and all the support I'm getting for this fic, I'm more than happy to continue with it. I'm out of the city, but luckily I'm staying at my aunt's home and can use her computer to write (of course she doesn't know WHAT I write *points to her last fic "Inside My Wallet" with a hentai grin*).  

I hope MM.org is working, I haven't been able to upload there this week, it doesn't let me update! I could only read the reviews. 

Well, how was the chapter? I'm sorry they didn't start with the plan in this chapter, but since this chapter is rather long, I decided to leave that for next chapter. Gomen! ^^; I'm also sorry that there isn't yaoi yet, that's the reason I put in some AyaOmi moments. But don't worry, the yaoi will come together with the angst. ^^

Next chapter we will see if their plan succeeds and some more bickering. 

Ya know, if ya want me to continue this fic soon, remember to leave me a comment with your opinions, predictions, suggestions (those are specially appreciated) or anything ya wanna say. They're always welcome! ^^

Hasta luego!


	5. Part 4

Tied

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, language.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

And now it's time to thank u people! The thanks go to: **Hikari12 **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* You're seeing their plan in this chapter ^^ I'm a little sad ya finished Haunting, but it was great! Hope to read more from ya soon!), **rose **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Thank you! About Youji and Ken getting together I can't tell you, I don't know that myself! But about Ken, yeah, he has a boyfriend ^^), **Brizey **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* hehehe you'll see the result in this chapter!^^), **Wildfire2 **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* thank u! Hope ya like the chapter!^^), **Schu **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* you'll have to read the chappie to know! ^^ Aya's having lots of fun, but that's a bad thing *kicks RanRan, he has to suffer* But then again, it's fun to write him like that) 

Chapter 4: Plans

"Remember, don't try to kill anyone."

"You don't try to fuck everything up!"

They glared at each other until they reached Weiss' door.

As Youji opened it, they nodded at each other. When they entered the kitchen, Omi looked up at them, concern obvious in his face. "Kami-sama! Where were you? It took you too long to come back! I thought you killed each other! I was so worri-"

"Don't worry chibi, we were in a sunglasses shop." Youji said as if that was the most natural thing to do.

"You were where?! Together? Without insulting each other?"

"Omi!" Ken faked surprise, then he looked down apparently sad. "Well, since I'm starting to think that you won't ever take the handcuffs off us, at least we'll have to try to stand the other, ne?"

Omi nodded, his eyes lightening with hope.

"Yeah, and it happened that casually KenKen stopped to look at a sunglasses stock, ya know, the new Sun Planet shop, you already know that I just love sunglasses, and he said he loved them too, so we went into the shop to look at them and bought a few."

Aya didn't look like he was believing a single word. "Hidaka never uses sunglasses." He stated coldly.

"But my boyfriend does, so I bought him a pair." The brunette said before anyone made more comments he sat on a chair, tugging at the chain so Youji would follow him.

"I'm hungry." The blonde nearly whined. "What are we having for lunch?"

"Omelette and soup Youji-kun." Omi said placing two dishes and two bowls for them on the table.

Ken took the soup bowl into his hands and leaned forward slightly bringing the soup to his lips.

At the same time Youji tugged at the chain when he tried to grab his knife to cut the omelette, so the bowl fell off Ken's hands and the soup spilled all over the tablecloth and Ken's omelette.

"Oi… I'm SO sorry KenKen!" Youji said mockingly. The brunette gently stomped his foot on Youji's, smiling sweetly and trying to look innocent as the older man winced but managed to give a close eyed grin that would have looked apologetic had it been directed to any other person.

"Daijobu Yo-tan, those things tend to happen when you are handcuffed to another person, there's no way any of us will be able to eat without problems while we stay like that." Ken said sadly, looking resigned.

"I'm so sorry Ken-kun, Youji-kun…" Omi started, the little blonde really felt guilty as he listened to his friends.

Youji smirked to himself. He was a fucking genius. Ken had said they had to convince Aya, but his plans were wrong.

They had to convince Omi, and the chibi would do the rest.

Ken sighed heavily and stood up. "I've lost my appetite." He said looking sad. "I wanna watch tv or something."

Youji stood up too and they headed for the mission room, silently kicking and punching each other while they went towards there.

Once they were downstairs, Youji turned the tv on. "Do you think they believed us?" Ken asked still glaring at him.

"Omi? Yeah, he was about to cry. The Ice princess? No." he said dryly dropping his body onto the couch, an act that was mirrored by Ken a moment later.

"Hn?" Ken stood up again when something pressed against his leg. "The glasses.." he murmured taking the sun glasses he had bought before out of his pocket and sitting again, his eyes fixed on the stylish object.

"How is he?" Youji asked, it was very obvious in his voice that he was just talking for talking.

"Why do you think I would tell you?" the brunette said defiantly.

"You really are stupid." He said with a snort. "Omi comes to check if we're fighting every five minutes. If he sees we're talking civilly he'll feel even guiltier and will make a bigger effort to convince Aya."

"That makes sense.."

"Of course it does, so start talking."

"What should I say?"

"Dunno…" he turned his gaze to the news program at the television. "Is he hot?"

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend, aho." He gave Ken a nasty smirk before turning back to the tv. "But now that I think of it, it has to be someone ugly and absolutely stupid if he's with you." He was surprised to hear Ken laugh tiredly.

"You're very wrong Kudou." He kept staring at the sunglasses in his hand. "He's gorgeous." He murmured absently, talking to himself more than to his teammate. "One of those persons you look at them and say 'Kami-sama, this guy's strikingly beautiful', and the only one who doesn't use me…" his voice was barely audible, but he seemed to recover a few seconds later. "Oi!! Who do you think you are to say he's stupid if you don't even kno-"

"Youji-kun? Ken-kun? Are you still alive?" Omi asked hesitantly.

Youji chuckled and looked up at him. "Ne, chibi! Come sit here with us! KenKen's about to talk 'bout his sex life!!"

Ken glared at him.

"Really Ken-kun?" he blushed. "I wonder if Ken-kun's se-…"

"Don't say it Omi." Ken warned, obviously uncomfortable with the topic of his love life.

The boy pouted, but kept his mouth closed, knowing that the brunette's temper wasn't something you wanted to turn against you.

"Anyway Omi, I need you to make me a favour." The ex-soccer player said grinning sheepishly.

"What's it Ken-kun?"

"Well look, I have this private thing I have to talk with Manx, but I can't talk about that if I'm handcuffed to him."

"What private thing?"

"My well deserved vacations. She promised me I could get a month out."

"And why is it that private?" Youji rolled his eyes at him.

Ken put on a false grin. "Because, I'm sure that if any of you knows about where I'm going or what I'm doing you'll try to find a way to ruin my vacations."

"You wound me KenKen, how can you think I would do something like that?"

"I don't know, WHY would I?"

"Youji-kun, Ken-kun, please! Now that you're starting to be civil to each other, don't mess things up!" he put on his best puppy eyes. "I'll try to convince Aya-kun, but I can't promise you anything. And Ken-kun, I'm sorry but I don't think you can go on vacations with this situation, or you'll just have to bring Youji-kun with you?" he offered.

Ken jumped out of the couch, not going further because the chain was so short. He looked panicked. "Kami-sama no!!"

"Then I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do."

The ex-soccer player pouted but sat down again and drew one knee up, holding it against his body. "It's not fair Omi…" he whispered, his voice taking such a sad edge that made Omi feel even guiltier than he already felt.

Youji tried to hide a smirk. 

As planned, they were trying to make Omi feel guilty, and things looked like they were succeeding. "Ken-kun… Ke-"

"Y'know Omi, it was important to me." The brunette said softly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Ken-kun!" the chibi hugged his friend, trying to soothe him. "Oi, Ken-kuuun! Don't worry I'll talk with Aya-kun okay? I didn't know this was so important to you.." he continued talking to his friend while Youji gave them an amused look.

The playboy wanted to laugh. Everything was going as planned, no, even better. Who would have thought that Ken could be such a good actor? The crying thing was going to get them free, he was sure.

A couple minutes later, Ken put away from Omi and scrubbed at his eyes, murmuring a 'gomen' to Omi.

The archer gave his friend a worried look and stormed upstairs, calling his boyfriend.

When he was sure Omi wouldn't hear him, Youji turned towards Ken, who was still scrubbing at his reddened eyes. He laughed. "Ne, who would have thought that little Hidaka here was such a good actor! If I had known before, we would already be untied!"

The brunette glared at him. "Fuck you." He whispered and switched the channel on the tv, settling for a film.

"Touchy?"

"Leave me alone Kudou."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Well… I can tell Aya that we're just trying to fool him, and you won't go to your vacations."

"You're not going to tell him!" Ken hissed.

"Oh, yeah, I am, and he will get even angrier if I tell him that you made Omi cry."

"I didn't make Omi cry!"

"No, but he'll believe it. You know the chibi cries for anything, so he will believe me."

"Why the fuck do you want him to know?! You said you wanted to get the handcuffs off!" Ken gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, but I want to annoy you, and if there's something that will bother you it will be that you won't be able to go anywhere, do anything or get any sex life while you're handcuffed to me." The playboy said with a smirk.

"Well, neither will you."

"Yeah, but I can give up on all those things just to make your life a hell. So now we're going upstairs and I will tell our icy friend that we're just trying to fool them into freeing us."

"That's stupid Kudou! Do you know what you're saying?! Have you lost it or what? Aya's gonna cut us into little pieces with that katana of his!"

Youji gulped. "That's true.." he thought about it for a moment. "Maybe you're right… we better not tell him."

Ken sighed in relief.

"You have already told me."

Youji and Ken slowly, very slowly, turned to look in panic at the redhead, who had the keys in his hand, and I think there's no need to say it because you already know, he was about to jump them screaming 'SHINE!!', his glare freezing them in the spot.

"E-etoo… hello Aya!" Youji tried, but the redhead's eyes narrowed a little more and he slumped back onto the couch. "It's all Hidaka's fault!!" he accused Ken.

"NO! It's yours!"

"Shut up!" Omi yelled. Surprisingly, his glare was as scary as Aya's, if not more. "You- you- how could you do this to me! I really thought that the four of us could be happy in here, but no! You were just laughing at me because I actually care about the two of you!" tears threatened to fall from his big blue eyes.

Neither Youji nor Ken dared to say anything to me.

"I was actually going to free you, so 'Youji-kun could go back to his ladies and Ken-kun could go to the vacations that were so important for him'" he repeated what Omi had said to him. "But I've changed my mind. Go to the Koneko, you're having double shifts until I say so."

Youji opened his mouth to protest, but he understood that he better kept quiet if he didn't want Aya (or Omi) to kill him.

Now THEY felt guilty.

Youji and Ken went to open the flower shop and started working on a few arrangements, neither saying anything. They felt a little bad for making Omi cry, they hadn't thought that they were hurting the boy.

But feeling guilty for making Omi suffer didn't make their mutual hate decrease, no, it just got worse and worse.

.::.::.::.::.

Back into the house, Aya and Omi watched a Kurosawa Akira film, Omi laughing while Aya just chuckled softly.

"They thought they could fool us Aya-kun!" he said, his face flushed with the effort of laughing.

"But we won this time."

"Hai!" Omi snuggled closer to his boyfriend and they continued making jokes about how hard their teammates had tried to fool them but didn't succeed.

Tsu zu ku…

Finally! Another chapter done! It's taken me forever, but here it is! I'm not happy with the result though…

I should have put more time on this chappie, but I've been working on a Gluhen YoujixKen drawing and forgot about this *sighs*

Anyway, did you like the chapter?

In next chapter… Youji will discover Ken's deepest secret, and after the initial shock he will start a plan of his own. What kind of plan and what does he want to gain with it? You'll have to read to know!

But until I update this, don't forget to leave me a comment with anything ya wanna say (ideas, opinions, questions… etc). They're always welcome and help write faster!

Hasta luego!


End file.
